


95 & 96

by Michaelgordonclitoris



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Angst, Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, Football, Forbidden Love, High School, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Graphic Violence, Sports, Theyre both 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgordonclitoris/pseuds/Michaelgordonclitoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norwest christian college has one thing going for it, as stated in the schools name, It is a christian school. So all of the team mates and coaches would not find it very nice to find out the secret that Clifford and Hood are hiding.</p><p>Or Michael is gay and the rest of the team hates him for it until Calum realizes he might have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good Practice boys, hit the washrooms and head home!" Coach Braine's voice bellowed over the huddled up team, the group of dirty smelly boys trudged back to the locker room, stripped their shoulder pads and jerseys, and began to hit the showers. We all know how teenage boys are, especially the type that are considered the oh-so-cliche stereotype of "jocks". So you probably have an idea of what the locker room scene looked like, and that can only be described with one word, and that word is chaos.  
As all teenage boys are, they are rambunctious, which may be a strange description word to use, but is ultimately true. These boys ages 14 to 18 shouldn't be acting like children, but of course they are. Running around like monkeys, spanking other boys with towels, whooping and yelling, and roughhousing.  
Maybe it has more to do with the sport that they had spent the last four hours playing that conditions them to find violet behavior amusing, or maybe it's just the way they were brought up, or maybe it's just the way television and media have conditioned them. Either way there was always a few boys that found this behavior asinine but still enjoyed partaking in the sport and being on a loving family like team. Those were the ones that usually went into the locker room, changed and went home with their mates to play video games or hang out with girlfriends and families. The other percentage of the team would change into their Letterman jackets and jeans and hang out at Joe's Pizza Parlor in Gosford. This seems innocent enough until you see the boys in action and their real intentions come to light, to be rude to the staff, to throw food at students they recognized from school, and to obviously dine and dash.  
Lucky enough, or at least he thought, Calum was never one of those losers who stayed home after practice. He had friends on the team and the occasional stereotypical cheerleader girlfriend with long sleek black hair and big brown eyes that he adored so much. The feminine features of his most recent fling, Daisy are what he oh so adored. She was the Cheer leading teams main flyer and therefore had to be very petite and skinny to be lifted and thrown so easily. Calum wanted the team captain but couldn't manage that goal for obvious reasons. The quarterback got her, and Calum was just the defensive back.  
All he wanted to do now that practice was over was get dressed and head to the pizzeria to put his arm around his girl and talk about the playoffs. With his other teammates that were sure to be there. Instead he was caught up in all the shenanigans that the team was causing in the locker-room mayhem.  
Two boys were getting in a fight toward the front door of the locker room so Calum decided to wait it out just a bit and took some time getting dressed. His locker sat across from the wide receiver, Michael’s. He turned around to maybe make some small talk while waiting to leave but was shocked when he saw the boy dressing.  
The red haired boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to say what he was going to.  
"Never mind, it slipped my mind," Calum used as an excuse and turned back around to put his clothes on.  
He found himself looking back at the tall boy and curiously looking at his body, from top to bottom.  
Was that weird? He thought to himself, to check out another guy? Nah, girls do it to girls all the time. Maybe Calum was just jealous. But he couldn't get the image out of his mind as he swallowed the thought and finished dressing to leave.  
~~  
When he made it to Joe's and met up with Daisy he felt a bit better than he did in the locker room.  
"Oh hey, Cal!" She squeaked with her high pitched excited voice, "baby, I ordered us a pizza half vegan cheese and half vegan cheese with pineapple, like you like it!"  
"Oh thanks babe," Calum replied though he detested both vegan cheese and pineapple on pizza. It was actually Daisy's favorite but he chose to ignore it.  
He picked at the pizza, eating the crust and the pineapple by itself and told Daisy he just wasn't very hungry.  
He ignored her and the disgusting pizza and his unbearable surroundings until there was one thing he couldn't ignore. That wide receiver had walked in with a black leather letterman jacket and his piercings in.  
Calum choked on his Coca Cola and shook off Daisy’s annoyingly over exaggerated concern for him.  
He continued to eat his pizza until he heard someone call him out.  
"Hey, Hood! C'mere!" It was that punk boy again. Calum was surprised the kid knew his name but felt like that was a weird thing to be surprised about and excused himself from Daisy to go talk to him.  
"You know my name?" He asked in confusion.  
"It's on the back of your jacket. I just figured you'd want some real pizza before your girl noticed," he responded while shoving a folded in half slice of pepperoni pizza into his mouth and gestured for Calum to do the same.  
Calum naturally dug into the slice in front of him like it was his last meal. Some grease dripped down his chin and he chuckled embarrassed as Michael watched him with shocking eyes.  
"It's Michael by the way. Michael Clifford," he informed him.  
"Calum, I'm surprised we haven't talked before considering we're on the team together."  
"You know exactly why we haven't talked before so don't give me that," Michael uttered with sarcasm dripping from his lips like the grease did from Calum's.  
"And why is that?"  
Michael rolled his eyes and explained, "because I'm not like them,” he said using his slice of pizza to gesture over to a group of teammates who were antagonizing a band kid and throwing pieces of pizza at them.  
"I don't do that," Calum defended.  
"You all do. There's the good few that don't. But you're definitely one of the hopeless cases."  
"Then why'd you offer me pizza?" Calum smirked.  
"If I didn't you'd probably starved for the night because of that girl, am I right?"  
Calum nodded in defeat and folded up his next and third slice of pizza before he heard Daisy's shrill voice from the front door.  
"Calbear! I'm going out with the girls. See you later, loveyboo," and walked out as the glass door chimed with a close.  
Michael smirked at him while Calum rolled his eyes and groaned.  
"Getting sick of that one too?" Michael teased.  
"Shut up man," Calum kicked him a bit under the table.  
Michael kicked him back and then rested his leg near Calum's just barely letting their legs touch but it was oddly comforting for the both of them.  
"I don't blame you. She reminds me of London Tipton," Michael smirked again.  
Calum ignored him this time and continued slipping down the pizza while giving Michael glances every once in awhile.  
Once the pizza was gone they split the bill and walked outside. Calum began to walk home when Michael insisted on driving him. While driving Calum confessed that his parents weren't even home, but out on a business trip.  
"Oh then why don't you come stay at my house, mate?" Michael offered.  
"You sure your mum won't mind?" He asked back.  
"Nah it's fine. You can take my bed and I'll take the floor."  
~~  
Michael stripped his jacket off when he got to his room and also his pants as he put some pillows and blankets on the ground. He moved around in his black tight spandex shorts. They hugged his pale thighs and outlined the curved of his front and back.  
Calum swallowed again at the sight and pulled his clothes off to lay in Michael's bed. The smell enveloped him and intoxicated him. He swallowed back emotions and forced himself to believe that this was not, and never could be better than the feeling Daisy had ever given him. It was different, it was like musk and cologne, not sweet and flowery. It was familiar to him, and he was scared at how he enjoyed its comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine waking up on a Friday morning in a bed that's not your own, and being confused not only by your surroundings, but by your senses too. Confused by the sounds you're hearing of someone else in the room moving around, confused by the smell of someone else on the sheets, confused by the touch of the soft covers that you were gently tucked into, and confused by sight of a beautiful boy changing in front of what he thought was your sleeping eyes.   
Calum coughed to alert the boy of his presence, but Michael just shrugged him off and wished him a good morning.   
"You can wear some of my clothes if you want, or we can stop by your house before school. Make sure you have all your gear for the game tonight," Michael informed him while gesturing towards his closet in the corner of the room.  
"Well, I left all my gear in the locker room last night so I'm all set, no point of taking me by my house and wasting gas money."   
Calum walked over to the closet in his black shorts. His bare feet padded along the cold wood floor leaving footprints from his warmth. His body felt a cold shiver when a breeze from one of the air vents hit his skin.   
The closet was exactly what he had expected honestly. Mostly black shirts with a few green, white, and silver for the schools house colors. Tons of shirts that had bands on them that Calum hadn't heard of. He wasn't that into music.  
He ended up settling on a Green Jersey that could pass off as his own so that no one would know he's wearing another guys clothes.   
When he returned to the room from the huge walk in closet, he found that Michael had already gone downstairs and was socializing with his parents.   
Calum shook Daryl and Karen's hand and introduced himself to the both of them with a shy smile.   
"So Hood, are you ready for the big game tonight?" Daryl asked Calum.  
"Yeah, My girlfriend and I are in the homecoming court so I'm excited but pretty nervous," he answered in reference to Daisy.   
"Your girlfriend, Does she like football too?" Karen asked.  
"Well, she's a cheerleader. I don't think she really understands the game though," Calum chuckled and didn't notice Michael rolling his eyes.  
"So, what position do you play, son?" Daryl asked again.   
"I play defensive back, sir."   
"Oh, I bet you're pretty fast then, aren't you?"   
"I'd say so. I have to do a lot of sprints in training. But so does your son, and he's got a great arm for catching and passing," The small talk was awkward but filled up the time needed while Karen dished out a few plates of pancakes for all of the family.   
"Well, you two better get going. We don't want you to be late on the day of homecoming," Karen smiled as the two boys shoveled down the pancakes quickly and chugged their milk at record speed, so that they could get out the door and head to school.  
They left the kind atmosphere of Michael's home and got back into the car and made their way to a less friendly atmosphere that was school.  
When Michael parked his car, Calum tried to hide his face from any onlookers. He didn't want people to know he was staying at another guy’s house, especially now that they're not kids anymore. That stuff is okay when you're seven years old, but it's different when you are seventeen. Ten years makes a big difference in what is perceived as friendship and what is perceived as more.   
Though Calum played along with this social standard, he never really quite understood it. Michael on the other hand didn't really care, but Calum strove much farther to be liked. He remembers it like it was yesterday, his dad telling him that he wasn't allowed to go to any of the sleepovers he was invited to his seventh grade year because for some reason there was apparently an expiration date of when boys can be friends, and after that imaginary date it became gay.   
Michael steps out of the car with ease and his eyes don't waver but Calum steps out hesitantly and moves his eyes back in forth checking to see if anyone saw him.   
"CAL-BOO!!!" Daisy's high pitched shrill could be heard from across the parking lot as she bounded toward him in her small uniform that left nothing to the imagination.   
She basically threw herself all over him immediately and squished his cheeks to pull him in for a very rushed kiss. Calum hadn't even braced himself and involuntarily grimaced in disgust a bit, but only because she had caught him off guard and was super annoying. Especially her voice. God! Her voice made calum want to stick screwdrivers into his eardrums, but as long as the whole football team knew he had a girlfriend it didn't really matter.   
After Daisy pulled away from Calum's mouth there was a mix of noises. There was Daisy blabbering about something Calum didn't care about, there was all of her friends a few feet away giggling at them kissing, and there was Michael who was standing there the whole time, now trying to stifle his laughter from the face he saw Calum make when he was kissed.  
"Cal! Are you even listening to me?"   
"Oh, sorry. What do you want?" Calum asked with an accidental rudeness to his tone.   
Daisy made a hurt face and crinkled her nose in disdain.   
"I just wanted to know why that guy drove you to school today. Don't you usually walk? or drive?" she asked.  
"Oh, that's just Michael. I stayed at his place last night," Calum explained.  
"You slept at his house? Why?" Daisy made a confused face.  
"My parents are out of town, I just wanted to stay with someone for the night. It's not gay, Daisy," Calum snapped.  
"I didn’t say it was gay. Sorry for asking, you need to cool off. I'll see you later before the homecoming parade," Daisy said as she stormed off with her friends in matching attire.   
Michael whistled at the drama that had just went down and Calum held up his hands in defense.  
"If your sexuality is that fragile, it must not be very strong, buddy." Michael said and clapped his hand onto Calums back.  
"Oh," he added, "And if you don't want people to think you're gay, you probably shouldn't wear a jersey with my last name on the back. People might "Think things".


	3. Chapter 3

"Go change quickly Calum and try to get cleaned up!" Daisey told him as she ran off to the girls locker room to change out of her cheer leading skirt and reminded to Calum to change out of his jersey.  
Calum didn't have time to go to his locker all day and therefore had to wear a jersey that said "CLIFFORD" until game time. Now he changed out of his personal uniform cleaned up and switched into his tux before he walked out of the stall and stood in front of the mirror washing his face to mentally prepare himself for is big walk onto the field in front of the whole school.  
In the gym the bathroom only had stalls and no urinals. Calum could hear someone near him using the bathroom but ignored him as he pepped himself up.  
"Come on Calum. You can do this. You and your cheerleader girlfriend are totally gonna make homecoming king and queen. We had a little setback with the jersey this morning, but they'll all still vote for you."  
The toilet behind him flushed and Clifford walked out with a smirk on his face.  
"Someone's vain," he muttered jokingly.  
"Well, when you're me, you find it easy to worry about things like this. What are you doing in here anyway?"  
Michael looked around like Calum was an idiot. He pointed to his crotch and then pointed to the bathroom stall. It was fairly obvious what he had been doing.  
Calum rolled his eyes and looked back into the mirror.   
"You'll be fine. You guys have it in the bag, and then you can dump her like i'm sure you already had planned." Michael muttered sarcastically.  
"Why were you so nice to me yesterday, but such a pessimistic dick now?" Calum asked, looking back at Michael from the mirror.  
"Yesterday I thought there was some opportunity in you. This morning I saw the truth. All you care about is what people think of you."  
"I do not. I'm not vai-"  
"Oh really? Then why did you make sure no one was looking when we got of the car this morning? Why did you freak out on Daisy about staying over at my place last night? Why do you fucking care, mate? All you care about is having that damn girlfriend and being as popular as you can!" Michael shouted.  
"I don't want people thinking I'm gay, okay? I don't want the team to think that, let alone the entire school!"  
"Oh and being homecoming king is totally going to change that?" Michael asked, "Who cares if you are or aren't gay? It doesn't matter!"  
"It matters to me!" Calum yelled as he walked out and slammed the gym door behind him and walked up to Daisy who was looking scared out of her mind that they were going to be late onto the field.  
They walked onto the grass immediately and waved and smiled to the crowd.  
"Why were you late?" Daisy asked between her gritted tight smile, as she continued to walk down the field with Calum's arm in hers.  
"I ran into someone in the bathroom, sorry."   
"Ugh was it that fucking redheaded guy again?"  
"Yeah, Why?" Calum asked still smiling through his words.  
"You barely knew him two days ago, now you're hanging out with him and sleeping at his house?" Daisy said confused.   
"Well he's a cool guy..."  
"No one on the team likes him. He's a loner."  
"Whatever," Calum muttered.  
"Calum, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.  
"N-no," he stuttered.   
"There's nothing wrong, Daisy," Calum snapped sharply.  
"O-okay. Just... you can tell me," She said hesitantly, making sure it was okay, and making sure she chose her words carefully.  
"There's nothing to tell, Daisy. Now smile so we win, please."

30 minutes of smiling, waving, and listening to an announcer depict all the students favorite activities later, Calum found himself more exhausted than any other football game while everyone waited in anticipation as all of the last minute votes were counted in.   
"Just a reminder to all you hungry teens out there, this homecoming game is sponsored by Papa John's Pizza! Family, Service, Pizza, Papa Johns!" He hesitated and began to speak once again, "and now to count up the winner of homecoming queen and king for the year 2016."  
The sound of shuffling around in the booth was heard and the announcer was heard a few moments later again, “I’m sorry folks, it looks like we have a tie- wait what?” More shuffling. “Nevermind listeners! We just had ourselves a last second vote!” Calums heart dropped thinking he surely must have lost. “The winners of the 2016 homecoming king and queen are…” he let the suspense lead up, “Daisy Chen and Calum Hood!”   
Calums eyes shot open wide and looked at Daisy in surprise and joy. Daisy pulled him up to the front of the field to grab their sashes and get their crowns put on their heads by the headmaster. They had their pictures taken before Calum had to head back to the locker room to change back into his pads and jersey to play the rest of the game.   
Calum dominated the rest of the night taking everyone out in his wake with his newfound adrenaline from winning. The team ended up winning 42-7 crushing the other team into the dust. Calum felt like he was in fucking space, like he was on the biggest cloud nine he had ever felt, like the time he smoked bud for the first and only time his sophomore year. Overall he felt like he could do anything so he asked Daisy to come over to celebrate their homecoming win, and his football win.   
Daisy agreed and sat in the front seat of his car after they both went to their separate locker rooms and took quick showers. Calum drove with one hand on her thigh and one on the wheel. They ran into Calums house with glee and went up the stairs to Calums room as fast as they could. Daisy grabbed his face and smooshed it annoyingly like she had earlier that morning to kiss him. She unpleasantly shoved her tongue into his mouth and Calum pretended to like it as he dropped onto the bed with Daisy mounting on top of him. Calum had had sex with Daisy before but was never all that interested in it, she always rode him and he couldn’t care less, it was almost overwhelming, having to take care of so many things, there was boobs and penetration and stimulating her clit and it was just so much, not that Calum was lazy in bed. He overall just didn't care about having sex with Daisy, Just Daisy, not all girls.   
“Can I fuck you tonight?” Calum asked, wanting to be on top.   
Daisy nodded and rolled over on her back waiting for Calum to undress her. Calum lazily pulled off her shirt and tugged her skirt down to her knees. He left the prepping up to her like he always did, He pumped himself a few times while daisy rubbed her clit and entered two fingers. He avoided looking at her by looking at posters of sports stars that he had on his wall. American baseball player Derek Jeter. Footie stars David Beckham and Frank Lampard. Anything was better than looking at Daisy.  
“Can you- Can you get on your hands and knees?” he asked still not wanting to look at her while he fucked her. Daisy assumed he just wanted to try different positions and spice it up so she did as she was told and bent over in front of him. Calum put a condom on and entered her slowly trying to be anywhere else in his head. As far a he was concerned, the only reason he was doing this was because he didn’t want to lie about it to his team mates tomorrow, and he knew they would have expected them to smash.  
Calum thought about other things, such as football, and… well he couldn’t think of anything else. There was something so incorrect about having sex with Daisy, she was too small, too fragile, petite, dainty, frilly. He had no idea what he really wanted but it wasn’t this.   
As he lazily thrusted into her, she begged for him to touch her clit. He reached around her and rubbed it with no thought, pattern, or care. This most likely did absolutely nothing for her but she begged for more and moaned like an annoying squeaky porn star.   
When she was done she fell forward into the bed on her face and Calum pulled out not having even orgasmed yet. “ I'll just take care of it in the bathroom,” he told her and slipped off the condom while he walked over to the small room to get off.  
He stood against the wall and slowly pumped himself without care. He couldn't get Daisy out of his mind so he wasn’t feeling very much pleasure. All he could think about was Daisy’s stupid squeaky voice and the argument that he had with Michael. God, Michael was such an asshole, Calum thought. How does he have any right to lecture Calum about not caring about what people think. Just because he loves negative attention with his stupid hair and smug persona doesn't mean that everyone else has too as well.   
Calum started to get angry and he picked up the pace. He started thrusting angrily into the palm of his hand. He took out his frustration that Michael had given him by squeezing his dick tightly and angrily fucking his hand. The sound of skin slapping was louder than it had been when he was having sex with Daisy and she noticed from the other room.   
“Fucking asshole,” He muttered talking about Michael and felt himself getting close. He angrily groaned and punched himself in the thigh trying to finish off. He felt himself about to come so he aimed into the toilet and spilled out a few seconds later.   
He wiped himself off with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet. He turned to walk out of the bathroom when he saw himself in the dirty mirror, He didn’t see himself though, he saw Daisy’s skin all over him, and Michael’s anger towards him. He grimaced and washed his hands before fighting the urge to take another boiling hot shower again.   
When he walked back into his room Daisy lay on his bed with her phone in hand scrolling through twitter and she didn’t look happy.   
“I wish you’d fuck me like you fuck yourself,” she grumbled angrily and turned over on her side as Calum slipped into the bed while rolling his eyes. They both scrolled on their phones for a few minutes before going to sleep completely.


	4. Chapter 4

All of the boys on the team had year long memberships to the YMCA in their town. They were all required to work out for five hours every weekend, and have a sheet filled out and signed by their parents. Calums usual routine was to go every saturday and pump out five hours in two sittings, even though he knew it wasn't healthy. Today he was in a much worse mood so he planned on doing it all in one sitting, which was absolutely not safe.  
The morning after was absolutely horrid, Calum felt guilty for being such an asshole to Daisy, and he felt disgusting for his angry wank off. Daisy was gone when he woke up in the morning and the bed was cold and smelled like her. He grabbed the sheets and shoved them in the washing machine. He didn't like the way Daisy smelled, she smelled like flowers and fruit, he didn't like his room or his sheets smelling like that.   
He grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal in it and then realized he was out of milk. He sighed, sat at a barstool and ate his cereal dry. His arms and legs already burned from the game and the sex the night before, and he hadn’t even made it to the gym yet. He knew he wouldn't get anything done on a Sunday though so he forced himself to go. He ran to the YMCA that was about two miles away which shaved 20 minutes off of his workout time due to the traffic. Once he got there he went straight to the weight room and saw michael benchpressing with his body splayed out on the bench. Calum walked backwards to get out of the room quickly but Michael had already spotted him in one of the mirrors.   
“Hey, Hood! C’mere,” he commanded as he gently placed the bar down on stand.   
Calum didn't know what else to do now that he was recognized so he walked up to him with an angry face.   
“I’m sorry about last night,” he said slowly.  
Calums eyes widened thinking about him wanking angrily. “W-what?” he stammered in shock.  
“In the locker room, I’m sorry,” he explained, “I grew up being taught not to care what people think about me, but some people are different. I thought you were like me, that's why I was interested.”  
“Interested?” Calum says disgusted.  
“Don’t flatter yourself,” Michael says with the same disgust and lays back down to getting ready to bench press again.  
“I’m sorry too,” Calum admits, “I get it, you’re proud that you’re gay-”  
“Did I ever even say that I was gay?” Michael questioned him.  
“W-well no, but everyone says-”  
“Everyone says it?” he laughed, “Everyone says it doesn’t make me gay. You know what makes me gay?” he asked testing him.  
Calum shrugged his shoulders knowing that he was in the wrong right now.   
“Boys, Okay?” he said matter of factly, “I like the male body, it's familiar to me, it's not like a new concept. I know what to do. I like the familiarity of the smell of musk and cologne. I like boys bodies and their hair, and i like that I know exactly what to do to please them. I just like boys, and if everyone jumped shop and started calling me a breeder, it wouldn't make any difference in who I am.”  
Calum stood in shock. He had thought many of these things within the past few day but did not equate them to sexuality at all. He just thought all men thought that way.  
“It shouldn't make a difference in you either,” Michael mumbled and pulled the bar down to start benchpressing again.   
“Sorry,” Calum mumbled and walked to the other end of the weight room to lay on the other bench they had. He added a hundred and fifty pound onto it, more than he was used to when he was just starting and started to lift the bar up and down. He looked down to see Michael lifting as well and got distracted. He was upset and angry and was confused with everything that was going on right now. He dropped the bar on him and his arms were jello, he kicked his legs out to get someone's attention. The bar itself weighed about fifty pounds and with a hundred and fifty pounds of weight on it, he was being absolutely crushed with it on his chest.   
Michael looked up for a moment still reeling from his argument with Calum when he saw his legs thrashing about. He gasped and ran up to him as fast as he could and pulled off the two hundred pounds.   
Calum sat up quickly and heaved in a breath. His face was almost turning blue and his veins had popped out from the pressure. Calum grabbed Michael with all the strength he had left in his right arm.   
“Stand up straight,” Michael told him while he helped him up, “you need to breathe, put your hand behind your head.”  
Calum did as he was told and found himself coming back to his senses a few minutes later.   
“I was just upset, I put too much weight on there,” he explained with a raspy voice.   
“It's fine man,” Michael assured him, “we've all been there.”  
Calum shook his head still upset with everything that was going on during the whole weekend.   
Michael didn't know what to do to make him feel better but didn't want him running home anytime soon.   
“C'mon, I'll drive you to my place, you can't run home right now,” Michael seriously offered.   
Calum nodded and followed him. Michael grabbed his water bottle and sweat rag and threw it over his shoulder. Calum walked to the front seat and climbed in slowly, still trying to gain breath.   
“You're pretty good under pressure,” he said softly.   
“I guess, it's not like I was going to let you fucking die,” he shrugged as he pulled out of the driveway.   
After a while of silence Michael broke it again.   
“So how did it feel to win homecoming king?” He asked genuinely.   
“Honestly? Not as great as I thought it would be,” Calum laughed.   
“You sure?” Michael smirked, “Daisy looked pretty happy when you guys left together.”  
Calum shook his head, “again not that great,” he said insinuating that he was actually talking about the sex.   
“Ouch, you couldn't get her off?” He laughs jokingly.   
“The opposite,” Calum muttered.   
“You're kidding me. That girl. Daisy. Prettiest girl on the team couldn't get you off?”  
“She's too, flowery and tiny and fragile. I want…” he trailed off realizing who he was talking to, “I don't know what I want.”  
Michael smirked putting pieces together.   
“A man?”   
“No.” Calum stated firmly.   
Michael stayed shut and decided not to comment on his defensiveness until they got to a red light.   
“A man that's big and strong, familiar like you. Someone you know how to pleasure because he's the same as you. Not too flowery and fragile, like a boy. A man. It's just like I said earlier,” he explained turning down the next street.   
“No, a woman.”   
“Okay,” Michael complies and spends the rest of the drive silent.   
When they got to Michael's house Karen and Daryl were at work.   
“Do you need something to eat?” Michael asked.   
“Yes please,” Calum said as he felt his stomach grumble from the dry cereal he had eaten earlier.   
“I'll nuke some leftovers,” Michael pops a Tupperware filled with spaghetti in it into the microwave and sets it for two and a half minutes.   
“Is your chest bruised?” Michael asks curiously.   
“Probably,” he admits knowing there was a lot of weight that crashed down on him.   
Michael grabs the two bowls out of the microwave and covers his in cheese, handing the bottle of Parmesan to Calum in case he wanted some. Calum sprinkled a small bit on top and dug in, starving.   
“You can't cook without your parents home, can you?” He laughed.   
“Not at all,” Calum admitted with a chuckle.   
“I'll drop you off back home in a few hours as long as you promise not to work out anymore for the day.”   
Calum sticks his pinky out and Michael wraps his around it and smirks at the childishness.   
As far as Calum and Michael were concerned they were on good stands again at this point.   
“Why don't you take a nap in my room, and then I’ll take you home?” Michael suggested, wanting him to feel comfortable and more relaxed after what had happened. Calum nodded and walked slowly up to his room to lie in the bed. Michael finished his spaghetti and walked upstairs where Calum was alone in his bed. He turned the lights down low and sat on the floor with his back leaning against the bed. After connecting his controller to the console he started playing video games with the volume completely off.   
Calum hadn't fallen asleep yet, he laid on the bed with his eyes closed pretending to sleep, he slowed down his breathing so that Michael wouldn't be worried that he was still awake. He watched a Michael played video games and gripped onto the sheets that were still warm from michael even though he had made the bed and went to the gym. The sheets didn’t smell like the way daisy had left them, they smelled like Michael had described, familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

When Calum woke up he felt a lot better but he felt a pain in his chest from the new bruising. Michael was laid on the ground with a pillow and a hoodie that he was using as a blanket. Calum felt bad that he was on the floor but was in too much pain to say anything. He looked at the boy that was lying on the ground, and remembered the night before once again, he couldn't stop thinking about it for some reason. He realized it wasn't exactly normal for a staight guy to masterbuate thinking about a man, angrily or not. He tried to convince himself that he was just angry and taking it out on himself, that it meant nothing but he wasn't able to deny that he could have taken the anger out on Daisy when he had the chance instead, but he just couldn't get off with her.   
Calum felt a tear fall down his face but pretended it was just allergies from Michael’s cologne on the sheets even though he knew it wasn't. He blinked the tear away and and cleared his throat to get Michael’s attention. “Can you take me home now?”  
Michael coughed and woke up suddenly, “What?, oh yeah, sure man.”  
He grabbed his keys off of his desk and walked out the door with Calum in tow.   
Michael was tired from being woken up from his nap so he drove tiredly to Calums house as he was given directions. Calum bit his lip, trying not to cry, not because Michael was there to see it, but because he didn't have his sheets to blame it on.   
“Seriously, I’m sorry about earlier,” Calum mumbled once again as he got out of the small car and spoke to him through the open passenger window, “I was wrong, and I was being a dick.”  
Michael opened his mouth to accept his apology and tell him it was okay but Calum had already shuffled his feet away to his front door that he had left unlocked and went up to his room.   
He punched the wall with a slightly open fist, hurting himself more than damaging the wall. “Fuck!” he shouted as it hurt but he knew it wasn't broken.   
People experiment all the time in college, he’s just thinking about it early. Hell, literally every guy that joins a fraternity has to touch a dick at some point. It wasn’t even worth the thought, he knew he was and what he was was straight. Super straight. He has a girlfriend that he has sex with, or tries to at least, and he plays football and he’s definitely straight.  
Calum flops his body down on the bed and pulls out his phone to scroll through instagram. He sees a photo of Daisy on his homepage, it was posted an hour ago and she was out eating at the pizzeria with two of the girls from the cheerleading team. She left him in the morning to go eat fucking pizza with her little girlfriends. Calum went to her profile and saw pictures of her in her cheerleading outfit and he pulled his pants down. I’m straight. Daisy just sucks in bed. I bet I could get off to pictures of her. I’m straight.   
Calum starts pumping himself and looking at pictures of her in her small tight outfit but he’s completely soft, a few whole minutes pass and he absolutely can't get himself up.  
“Time for drastic measures,” he mutters and opens up his folder of photos of her that she sent him a while back. It still doesn’t work and Calum starts to get mad. He throws his phone across the room and it hits a wall. He hears the screen crack but he doesn't worry, he stands up and retrieves it, dialing Daisy's number.   
“Hey can you come over?” he asks, “It’s important.”


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy sighs and leaves the pizzeria without an explanation to her friends to go meet up with her boyfriend Calum.   
She knocks and he doesn't answer so she rolls her eyes and opens the front door anyway knowing that he never locks it and heads up to his room.   
“What?” she asks fed up knowing no other words were necessary.  
“I think we should break up,” Calum says dropping his phone down onto his bed and sitting up.   
“Because you’re gay?” Daisy asks just wanting him to admit it.  
“What? No,” he shakes his head, “I’m just not interested in you.”  
“We’ve never been interested in eachother, being interested in each other was never the reason we started dating.”  
“Then why did we start dating?” Calum questioned even though he knew the answer.   
“You made varsity freshman year, and so did I. It was just best for both of us and our reputations. I couldn't care less if you break up with me, you just need to figure yourself out,” Daisy says a little softer.   
“There’s nothing wrong with me!” Calum shouted.  
“I never said anything was wrong with you!” Daisy shouted back in defense, “You need to figure yourself out,” she stormed out, “If you need a beard again, you know my number!”  
Calum remained on his bed in anger and frustration. He wasn’t gay. He bet that if he tried to wank to Michael he wouldn't be able to get off either. It had nothing to do with her gender, she was just bad in bed.   
Calum pulls his phone out and searches for Michaels instagram but there was no results, facebook, no results, twitter no results. He’d just have to use his imagination. He pulls down his pants for the second time within the past few hours and starts to pump himself with his hand while thinking of Michael, knowing that it would be no different than Daisy.   
What was it that Michael had said about boys? The familiarity of the smell of musk and cologne? Their hair, and knowing exactly how to please them because they have the same parts? Cal used his imagination, he had seen Michael shirtless many times before, he’d even seen him naked multiple times in the locker room but that was different than using imagination to think about what Michael would look like in the bedroom. Calum felt himself getting a bit harder but thought it must have just been him touching himself, that it had nothing to do with Michael.   
What would Michael look like underneath him, or on top of him? Calum wasn't gay so he didn’t know which way it would be for them so he decided to just imagine Michael wanking himself. How would he touch himself? Michael would tease himself, slowing down so that he could last as long as possible. He’d sit on his bed with his legs stretched out, slowly pulling back his foreskin and tightly gripping it. His thighs would start to shake and quiver when he felt really good and he’d take that as a cue to give himself the pleasure of speeding up. Even though he was a buff football player, Calum bet that he would let out soft whimpers and breathy gasps, especially if he let his own finger sneak down and circle his hole.   
How would he look? Calum thought. Calum imagined what he had seen of him before, his thighs were thick and he was quite hairy. The bottom of his stomach was peppered with dark hairs leading down to his pubic bone. He trimmed a bit to keep himself looking nice, but as Michael had said earlier, he liked hair, of which Calum had none of. His dick? Average length but thick, he was pale but he’d be rosy red when he was pining like this. Calum knew for a fact that that boy would be a leaker. At the thought of this, Calum accidentally leaked some pre cum onto his stomach. “Fuck,” he muttered not out of pleasure but out of knowing what these thoughts were doing to him.   
Calum was close to orgasm and even though he didn’t want to cum while thinking of boy, he also knew he needed to because it almost hurt how badly he wanted to cum at this point.   
He imagined what Michael would be like when he came. His back would arch and he’d gasp in pleasure, still pumping his hand the entire time until his whimpers ceased and the cum had all leaked out onto his stomach. Calum imagined Michael touching the cum with his hand, spreading it out thinly on his stomach and the the little hairs he had. Calum didn't even realize he was close until he had emptied all over his own stomach and hand and groaned loudly.   
He dropped his head back down onto the pillow and covered his face with his clean hand. “Fuck!” he yelled knowing that the only time he truly got off in the past two days was right then.   
He grabbed some tissues and wiped himself off. After he threw the rag lazily across the room he put his head in his arms and cried. Not a tear from cologne or the sheets, he cried, sobbed more like it. He yelled in frustration and punched his thigh. He covered his eyes with one arm and pounded his other fist against the bruises on his chest. “No. No. No.” he muttered every time he punched his bruise, punishing himself for feeling good. God, Calum just wished that Michael had left the bench press bar on top of him to crush him, it’d be better than this.   
Calum sucked in a huge breath and wiped his tears. “No,” he said sternly this time, trying to actually lie to himself to make it true. “I’m not gay.”  
He stayed in bed for the entire rest of the night and the next day. He wanted to do nothing but sit and convince himself that when he went back to school on monday he would be exactly the same, he would beg for Daisy back and he would be straight.


	7. Chapter 7

On monday Calum woke up and quickly got dressed in his normal day clothes. As he searched through his closet he saw Michaels jersey that he had borrowed when he slept over at his on Thursday night. He grabbed it off of the hanger and threw it on the bed so he could either return it or throw it away later. He still hadn't bought any milk so he went downstairs and ate some more dry cereal even though he honestly wasn't all that hungry.   
He grabbed his backpack and stuffed one of his clean jerseys into it for practice later that night and walked to the bus stop. How lame was it that Calum would be eighteen in a few months and he still couldn't drive. He hated taking the bus, unless it was one of the nice charter busses that the football team took to the away games on friday nights, but this was his only mode of transportation especially now that his parents were out of town.   
When he got to school he went through his first two classes like normal. He ate lunch in the cafeteria with his usual group of friends that threw more food and wrappers at the band kids. He honestly had no interest in undermining those people and was starting to understand why Michael found them so obnoxious and sat elsewhere during lunch. Where did he sit? Calum wondered but then realized he shouldn't care.   
After lunch he walked out the back entrance of the school to go to the football field for gym football class with the rest of the team. He changed in the locker room and was forced to see Michael there as their lockers were across from each other. He had to physically force himself not to take another curious look at his body. Michael turned around and saw Calums chest.   
“Woah man, I didn't think your bruises were that bad,” he says quietly not trying to let the whole team know about Calum’s blunder at the gym.  
“That doesn't look like the bar,” Michael said confused and reached his hand up to lightly touch Calum’s chest. Calum flinched away. “ It’s nothing.”  
“Did someone fucking hit you?” Michael asked defensively, not taking care to the fact that Calum flinched away from him.   
“No, man it’s fine,” Calum, backed up again trying not to look at Michael who still didn't have a shirt on. He was wearing his cleats and tight football pants with his cup and jockstrap exsenuating his bulge. Calum swallowed trying to look away and control his own body and emotions.   
“Dude, it looks really bad, it’s yellow on some spots,” Michael said honestly worrying about him.   
Calum noticed all the people started to shuffle out of the locker room and they were the only two left. He walked around surveying the area and checking all of the bathroom stalls to make sure they were alone.  
“You fucking did this!” Calum said to Michael, pushing the shirtless boy into the lockers lightly behind him.  
“What the hell are you talking about, mate?” Michael asked confused.   
“I was perfectly fine with Daisy!” He yelled.  
“Were you?” Michael said back calmly testing him.  
“I was,” Calum pushed him again, “Now she broke up with me because she thinks I’m gay.”  
“How is this my fault?” Michael said raising his voice slightly.   
“You got in my head!” Calum yelled poking Michael on his bare pale chest, “Daisy is hot as hell and because of you I can't even get it up with her.”  
“You can't get it up, or she can’t get you up?” Michael asked cockily poking him back.   
“The only thing that can get me up is-” Calum stops all of a sudden.  
“What? Finish your sentence, what is it that gets you off?” Michael asked actually curious on what could be so bad that he wouldn't say it.   
“Nothing,” Calum shook his head scoffing.  
“Me?” Michael laughed out loud.   
“Don’t flatter yourself,” Calum said meekly and unconvincingly.   
Michael pushes Calum back into the opposite row of lockers roughly.   
“Me, huh?” he started smugly, “I get you off. What did you do? Look at some team pictures of me or did you use your imagination?” Michael asks multiple questions at a rapid fire pace. Calums eyes dilate when he suggests that he used his imagination and now Michael knows.  
“I wonder how you imagined me,” He says getting closer. Calum can tell that he’s trying to rile him up and the mood is still tense like they’re both mad.   
“Do you think I’m a top or a bottom?” He asks, “Did you think about us fucking, or me fucking myself?” He sees Calums gaze shift again and knows.   
“Oh and you’ve seen my cock before too, haven't you?” He teases, “Every day for the past four years, huh?”   
Calum nods his head admitting that he’s seen it before.   
“I’ve never looked at yours,” He says to Calum, “Interesting considering I’m the openly gay one, and you’re sooo straight.”  
Calum huffs out a breath through his nose out of frustration.   
“Oh, don’t get angry,” Michael actually says calmly, “Get even.”  
Michael turns away and finishes putting his gear and jersey on.   
“Get even, On the field…” he explains slowly and walks out the door to the field, “Oh and you still have my jersey, right?” Michael asked and Calum nodded, “Use it next time,” He winks and walks out of the room with a smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Calum knew what Michael had said, To get even on the field, and Calum seriously wanted to tackle the living shit out of Michael. He really did, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it even when there was a perfect opening that felt like Michael was doing it on purpose, just to fuck with him, just to test him. He just couldn’t bring himself to hurt him or tackle him.  
They went back inside at the end of practice and even though he wasn’t, Calum felt like Michael was parading around just to flaunt his dick in his face, he obviously wasn't considering everyone was naked while they were changing. Calum waited for the rest of the team to go to their final classes of the day before he did, just in case Michael had anything else to say, but he didn't.  
Calums last class was a complete failure considering all he could think of was what had happened in the locker room. He couldnt deny how nervous and tense he felt when Michael was that close to him talking about playing with himself. He felt him getting stiff even in class so he thought about Daisy to stop it and realized how pitiful that was. He groaned and put his head down in his desk and when the teacher asked why he wasn't working he just told him that he felt nauseous which wasn't even a lie.  
He headed to the football field again for after school practice which was only weightlifting that day. He once again benched far too much right off the bat, but didn't get hurt this time. He added more weight on the bar adding up to two hundred pounds this time. He felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Michael again.  
“What?” he asked, “Come to embarrass me some more?”  
“I came to spot you,” he says standing behind the bench in case Calum had another accident.  
Calum laid on the bench and pumped the bar up and down to his chest a few times before putting it back on the stand and looking up at Michael.  
“What?” Calum asked.  
“You gave yourself those bruises, didn't you?” he asked quietly.  
Calum swallowed and picked up the bar again pumping out some more rounds.  
“You did,” He sighed sadly.  
“Why do you care?” Calum asked smirking.  
“Because you’re a human being,” Michael started to get mad, “How scared can you be of bein-” He calms down and squats next to his head to talk quieter, “How scared can you be of being gay that you hurt yourself. What are you scared of?”  
Calum gets up and walks to the locker room hoping that Michael would follow him. He does.  
“I’m scared of getting shunned by the team, the whole school even. I'm scared of telling my parents. I'm scared of how people will treat me. I’m scared of growing up in a country that doesn't let gays marry the people they love. I’m scared of my sister not wanting to be around me. I’m scared of telling anyone,” He shouted.  
“You just told me though,” Michael laughed lightheartedly, “and nothing happened.”  
“Because I’m straight,” Calum says walking away but not before Michael could grab his wrist and pull him close, “Really?”  
Michael wasn’t going to kiss him without his permission so he stood there, extremely close with his lips a paper thin distance away. Calum stood there having an internal battle on whether or not he should kiss him. Michael wasn’t moving and Calum could tell that he was waiting. Calum twisted his head about to kiss him but didn’t yet. He snaked his arm around Michael's lower back and pulled him close as Michael let go of Calums wrist knowing it was okay now. Calum dragged his nose softly against Michael's face to ease his way in. He felt the scruff on his face and smelled the familiar musk. The arm that he had around his waist felt right, Michael wasn’t flowery, fragile, or small and dainty like Daisy was. Calum slowly placed his lips on Michael's, not really sure how to kiss a boy. He formed a lip lock by sucking on Michael's top lip softly. Calum was so scared of what was happening that he did everything gently, not wanting to look to eager.  
He enjoyed it, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t be gay. He pulled away and Michael let him, almost as if he knew it would happen.  
“I’m sorry..” Calum muttered and hits his chest with his fist violently punishing himself.  
“Sorry,” he says again with tears in his eyes.  
Michael nods his head understanding and lets Calum run off quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Calum grabbed his backpack and ran the entire way home barely taking any breaths. He ran up to his room and threw his backpack against his bedroom wall angrily, he knocked a football trophy off of his desk causing it to break in half on the ground. “FUCK!” he yelled and threw another trophy across the room in his fit of rage.   
His eyes shifted to his bed and saw Michaels jersey. He wanted to rip it apart, he wanted to stick it in the fireplace, he wanted to cut it up with scissors and throw it in the trash but he didn't do any of these things.   
He picked it up and fell to the ground in a heap. He sobbed into Michael's jersey for almost twenty minutes before he was dry and stood up to go to the bathroom.   
The bathroom was a mess and his mirror was covered in water and toothpaste stains. He looked at himself in the mirror and clenched his fist tightly. He grabbed a metal can of shaving cream and threw it at the mirror and it shattered all over his bathroom counter.   
Good, he thought. He didn’t to see himself. He was disgusting and he kissed another boy. Absolutely disgusting. he threw more stuff from his counter at the pile of shards, trying to break as many things as he could. He jumped in the shower with all his clothes on and turned on the hot water as high as it could go and scrubbed himself with his bare hands. He scrubbed his hands for touching Michaels waist. He scrubbed his face and even the inside of his mouth for kissing him. He scrubbed his chest to make the bruises irritated. He pulled down his pants and violently scrubbed all of his private area as a punishment for enjoying it when he thought of Michael in his bed.   
Once he stepped out of the shower he looked at himself in what little of a mirror he had left. His skin was rubbed raw and his eyes were as red as the rest of his body from the boiling water. He thought he looked better that way, he felt clean and it was right.   
He knew what he needed to do. He needed to get daisy back.   
He called her quickly and asked her if he could come over and she agreed assuming he was going to take up on the offer of her being his beard. Calum didn’t really understand that she was serious with that offer. They may have never cared about each other in their relationship, but Daisy still cared about him and him not getting accidentally outed.  
Daisy didn’t live too far away from him so he got dressed and walked over getting there in about ten minutes. Calum knew he didn't need to knock on the door at her house so he walked in and headed to the basement that was converted to be her room.   
He walked in and quickly grabbed her face and kissed her as hard as he could. She was so soft and delicate but Calum ignored it and kissed her. She started to kiss him back thinking she could have been wrong about him being gay.   
Daisy puts her hands underneath Calums shirt to take it off but he holds it down, not wanting her to see how red his skin was and all the bruises on his chest. She ignored it and unzipped his pants, pulling them down so she could grind on him. Calum closed his eyes and his mind drifted to Michael, he opened his eyes quickly and forced himself to look at Daisy as she pulled off her clothes and prepared herself for riding him.   
She pumped Calums dick as best as she could, trying to get him hard but couldn’t, She gave up on that and decided he’d just get hard inside of her. She propped his flaccid dick with her hand and sank herself down on him. She bounced on him trying to excite him but nothing was happening. He was still completely limp.  
All Calum wanted right now to save himself from embarrassment was to get hard. He stared at Daisy’s perky breasts, and looked at her hairless body, but nothing was doing it for him. Daisy sighed sitting on his limp dick completely and looked at him knowing that it wasn’t her fault that this wasn’t working. She pulled off of him and laid down forgetting about it.   
“No,no, no, please!” Calum begged. “I can get hard, I promise!”  
“I want to help you Cal, I really do. Sticking your limp dick in me for five minutes isn’t going to fix things,” she told him without any anger in her voice at all.   
Calum burst into tears again angry at himself for not being able to get off with a girl no matter how hard he tried. Daisy pulled her clothes back on quickly and wrapped an arm around him,   
“It’s okay,” she promised knowing exactly what was happening, “You like boys, so what? Is the world ending?”  
“I don’t like boys!” He yelled between sobs, “I’m not gay!”  
“Calum you wouldn't even let me take off your shirt during sex,” she said, not knowing that the reason was a lot worse.  
Calum pulled off his sweaty shirt and Daisy gasped in shock.  
“What?” she put her finger tips up to the bruise and Calum noticed that it didn't feel like Michaels fingertips. Hers were soft and small, his were thick and calloused.   
“I don’t want to be gay,” he whispered quietly.   
Daisy grabbed him into a hug and pulled him down into the bed while he cried into her neck.   
“Calum please don't hurt yourself,’ she begged as she ran her fingers through his curly hair softly, “be happy, even if what makes you happy is boys.”   
Calum sniffled and tried to stop his tears a bit.   
“Promise me?” she separated from him and stuck out her pinky finger to make a promise.  
Calum wrapped his finger around hers and nodded.   
“Now, I know that you’re gay, but verbally you told me nothing. As far as you’re concerned you still get to come out, and I know absolutely nothing,” she assured him, “I think you should go to that red headed boy for advice.”  
Calum nodded knowing that he would have to face Michael after everything that had happened that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael heard a tick at his window, a small tap. He walked over to it and saw Calum standing on the other side. It wasn't too late, but it was eight-o'clock and Calum didn't want Michael to get in trouble.   
Michael opened the window for him and let him in.   
“What is it?”  
“Sorry, for running off on you,” Calum started.  
“It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong,” Michael admitted honestly.  
Calum sat at the foot of Michael's bed and let out a loud sigh.   
Michael sat next to him curious about what this was all about.   
“Why did you come here?” He asks calmly trying not to upset him.   
Calum slowly turns to him and begins to kiss him again. He moves his lips slowly and softly not knowing how far would be too far. He uses his right hand to hold Michaels face while he kisses him with the softness of a butterfly.   
“Are you sure you want to kiss me?” Michael asks cautiously not wanting him to run off again.   
Calum nods his head and kisses him again actually feeling emotion for the first time in years. Nothing Had ever felt this good with girls, but this one boy with green hair broke everything down.   
Calum brought his body closer to Michaels wanting to experiment a bit more with all of the sensations he was feeling. Michael leaned backwards to lay down on his bed and pulled Calum up over him like a warm blanket.   
Calum had both of his hands on either side of Michael's face and he kissed him with everything he had in him.   
Michael's hand slumped to the arch in calums back and held him gently in place, it was a comforting gesture that let Calum know that he was okay in Michael's arms, in his house, in his bed.   
Michael started to slow the kissing down, clearly not wanting to push Calum too far, but Calum wanted more, he never wanted to take his lips away.   
“Stay?” Michael asked softly.   
“I'll stay,” Calum nods his head and tried to sleep.   
“How did you come out?” He asks a few minutes later with a shaky voice.   
Michael sighed and felt Calums head lift up and down with his chest.   
“I never did,” he admits.   
Calum knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.   
“I never had to explain myself to people, I didn't feel the need to,” he explained, “you’re different though, and I understand that now.”


	11. Chapter 11

Calum woke up in Michael's bed for the second time this week but this time it was very different. He woke up still laying limp on top of Michael's body. Throughout the night it was too warm of a summer to lay in his regular clothes, both of the boys had eventually shed their layers and laid in their boxers. Even though they both had seen each other naked before, whether they paid attention or not, it was obviously not as intimate as this. Skin pressed against skin, Calums head on Michael's chest, he could feel his heartbeat beat slowly against him.  
Michaels alarm went off a few seconds later and he slammed it off without moving the rest of his body to disturb Calum who he assumed was still asleep. Michael looped his arm around the small of Calums back and rubbed it softly.  
Calum picked his head up placed a small kiss onto Michaels pale skin.   
“Morning,” Michael uttered with a deep raspy morning voice before he had even opened his eyes.  
Calum started to shake when he realized where he was and what he had done.   
“I’m sorry,” he said standing up to get his clothes on.  
“You promised you’d stay!” Michael tells him trying to calm him down, “It’s okay, I promise.”  
Calum trudges back to the bed still shirtless and sits on Michael's lap facing him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Michael returns the favor by wrapping his arms around his body and holding him as close as he could.   
“It’s okay, you can cry,” Michael assures him and Calum gives in letting himself fall apart in his arms, “Say it,” he tells him gently as if it's a suggestion but in reality he’s encouraging him, knowing that Calum wants to say it so badly.   
“I’m straight.”  
“Say it,” he whispered even quietly and kisses him on the forehead to calm him, “I know you can. You’re strong.”  
“I’m straight,” and this time even Calum can't help but quickly peck his lips against Michaels after he says this.   
Michael runs his hand down Calums spine giving the boy chills and he whimpers in the middle of his sobs.   
“Say it…” Michael almost sobs this time.   
“I’m… I’m gay.”  
Michael nods his head and holds him as tightly as he can knowing that he needed it desperately at the moment.   
“I said it..” Calum mutters in disbelief, “I said it.”  
“I’m proud of you okay. I know that hurt you, and I know it was hard,” Michael ran his hand through Calums hair. The sunshine started to pour through the curtains in Michaels window, and he could now clearly see how red Calums skin was from the night before and how the bruises were even worse than previously. He brushed his fingers across Calums raw chest and already knew why he was red.   
“You’re not dirty,” He promised with a frown knowing that Calum had tried to cleanse himself, “You are not disgusting, or shameful, or dirty.”   
Calum nodded his head and tried to accept Michael's words as best as he could but had a hard time.   
“Do you trust me?” Michael asked softly.  
Calum nodded his head again hesitantly as he remembered Michael saving his life when he dropped the weights on him.   
“I’ll make you feel clean,” he says sincerely. Calum swallows hard nervously.  
“Not right now,” he says with a giggle when he sees Calums face, “Just, in general.”  
Michael scoots away to get out from underneath Calum and walks to his closet to grab a Jersey that doesn't have his name on it. Calum gets scared for a moment, not understanding why Michael was leaving him until he sees him come back with a shirt and places it over his head, dressing him like he was a doll.   
Calum looked up at him and wiped a tear off of his cheek. Michael kisses the spot where the tear fell and finishes pulling the shirt down his torso. He walks back to his closet and grabs a pair of pants that matches Calums usual style from what he had observed and helps Calum into them. They were a bit baggier on him considering his thighs weren't as thick as Michaels but they were comfortable and Calum liked the feeling of Micahel dressing him.   
“Do your parents know that I’m here?” Calum asked once he had all his clothes on.   
“No,” Michael laughed remembering that Calum had snuck in his window the night before, “I can't lie to her though. I’ll just tell her you were nervous and didn’t want to stay home alone.”  
Calum nodded his head and walked downstairs with Michael where Karen was making breakfast.   
“Oh, Calum!” she said in surprise, Calum smiles and listens as Michael explains to his mother why he was coming out of his room in the morning.   
“Oh, okay,” Karen says in understanding when Michael gives her his lie that he came up with.   
Karen made an extra three pancakes for Calum and passed him a plate.   
“I have to take your father to work because his car stalled so I’ll see you after football practice, okay Michael?” Karen tells him and grabs her purse.   
Michael nods with a mouth full of pancakes and waits until she walks out of the house to pick up a piece off of pancake from Calums plate and feed it to him.  
Calum laughs as he eats it knowing how corny he was being.  
“Don’t get used to it, I’m just trying to be nice to make you comfortable,” he says and dabbs the syrup off of Calums chin.   
“I’m fine,” Calum lies.  
“I’ll take care of you,” Michael says feeding him some more pancakes, “Until you feel clean.”  
Calum nods his head and agrees that he’s okay with it.   
“Not at school though,” he pleads.  
“Of course,” Michael understands that he is still scared and calms him by putting a hand to his face gently, and pecking a kiss on his lips, “Speaking of which, we should get to school.”  
They walk out quickly to Michael's car as to not be late to school, but they were already behind schedule. Michael drove quickly without breaking the speed limit too much and getting there only a few minutes before class started. Because they were a bit late the parking lot was full of cars but empty of people.   
“Can I have a kiss?” Michael asked wanting just one before he had to go to class.  
Calum nodded and kissed him softly with a hint of a smile and headed of to class.   
During class Michael couldn’t stop smiling, he wasn’t officially “with Calum” but he wanted him to be his boyfriend. He had only had one boyfriend previously and he was in college now across the country. His name was Ashton and he was the first person Michael had ever been with. Michael had never labeled himself until the moment was right and they were kissing in Ashton's bed. He was from a different highschool back then so Michael knew that there was no way that Calum would know him.  
Calum on the other hand had never been with anyone except Daisy. He had dated other girls in middle school but none of those really counted. Daisy was his first proper girlfriend, that he kissed, and had sex with, and ate out (which only happened once and he wanted to vomit inside of her). Calum assumed that everyone was exaggerating about feeling “fireworks” when you kiss a person you really care about, that’s why he never thought it was strange that he felt nothing when he kissed his girlfriend of four years, but now that he’s kissed Michael he figured it out.   
After class practice went as usual and Calum wasn't nearly as distracted as the day before. Michael offered to give Calum a ride home and Calum let him, only so that he could be able to kiss him goodbye and he did so before walking up to his room.   
He collapsed on his bed and felt something underneath him, Michaels jersey.   
He pulled out his phone and messaged Michael quickly:  
Calum: Hey you know how you said I could “Use your jersey”?  
Michael: Yes…  
Calum: Is that offer still on the table?  
Michael: Go ahead. But return the one I let you wear today.  
Michael: Or you could return one of yours…

Calum laughed and tossed his cracked phone onto his bed side table and pulled off his clothes. He laid on his bed and gripped Michael’s jersey in his left hand while he slid his right hand slowly along his shaft. He teased himself along, gently tugging his cock.   
A thought hit him. What if Michael was a top? What if he'd have to be a bottom if he ever wanted to have sex with him. Not that he wanted to.   
Calum trailed a finger to his hole and circled around it cautiously. He didn't know what he was doing so both his finger and his hole were completely dry. He tried to push his finger into his hole but he couldn't press it in. This couldn't be right.   
He grabbed his phone and looked for Michael’s number.   
“Hey Michael, um…” He hesitates.   
“What's wrong dude?” Michael asks not hearing the desperation in Calums voice.   
“I'm um, I'm trying to use my fingers, but I feel like I'm doing it wrong.” He says and hears absolutely nothing on the other line.   
“Like I can't get my finger in, and like what do I do about… Poop?” He whispers at the end.   
Michael snorts amused.   
“You have to douche, so it's not dirty,” he said as if it was obvious.   
“H-how do you do that?”   
Michael sighed and decided to help him out.   
“Go get a bottle of water, but not cold water,” he tells him and waits until Calum is ready.   
“Okay,” he confirms.   
“Poke a hole at the top of the bottle and take it to your shower.   
Calum uses a pair of scissors to put a hole in it and brings it to the shower, shutting the glass door.   
“Okay, now this might hurt but you need to put the top of the bottle into you and squeeze it until all of the water is in you.”   
“W-what?!” Calum says in shock.   
“It's not as bad as it sounds,” Michael promised as he laughed for a second.   
“If you're going to laugh at me then I'm hanging up!” Calum told him sternly.   
“No, no, it's okay. I'm gonna help you,” Michael tells him, “once all the water is in you, you push it out into the shower, and then do it a few more times until the water comes out clear.”   
“How many times do I have to do it?” Calum asks scared.  
“It depends how long ago you ate, how much you ate, and if you've pooped since then, it's not that bad I promise baby. If it hurts you talk to me, okay?”   
Calum makes a noise of affirmation. He holds the phone in his right hand and the bottle in his left and puts his hand behind his back. He tried to stick the top of the bottle into his bum but whines when he has difficulty.   
“Do you have lube, baby?” Michael asks and Calum gasps hearing him call him that.   
“N-no,” he stutters.   
“Oh, you poor thing, you may have to suck on your fingers later before you get them in.”   
Just hearing Michael talk like this helped Calum get the bottle into him. He started to squeeze and Michael could hear the plastic crinkle on the other end.  
Calum let out a whimper as he felt the water filling him up and Michael bit his lip.   
“You okay?”   
“Yeah,” Calum gasped as he finished filling the bottle.   
“Okay you have to clench so it doesn't fall out, and move around a bit.”   
Calum laughed a little at the ridiculousness of the situation and did as he was told before letting loose and seeing the dirty water fall out of him.   
“Okay, one more time?” Michael asked him.   
Calum refilled the bottle and this time the water came out mostly clean so he dried off and went back to his bed and grabbed onto Michaels jersey.   
“Lick two of your finger,” Michael tells him and Calum does as he's told.   
“Now slowly ease your index finger in. Be careful baby.”   
Being called baby encouraged Calum again and he was able to get his finger in relatively easily.   
He moaned a bit and heard Michael on the line. “How you coming along?”   
“It feels kinda nice,” Calum says as he curls his finger in slightly.   
“You need to find your prostate, bud,” Michael tells him, “then it'll feel really good.”   
Calum nods and Michael knows because he can hear his movements. Cal fingers himself deeper looking for his prostate until he accidentally gasps and feels his legs shake suddenly.   
“There you go baby,” Michaels says with a raspy voice but smiles fondly knowing Calum is so innocent.   
Calum wants so badly to touch his cock so he sticks part of Michael's jersey into his mouth biting down on it to muffle himself while he slowly jerks himself off.   
“Can you add a second finger?” Michael asks trying to encourage him.   
Calum adds a second finger slowly and moans louder letting Michael know that he could and did add a second finger.   
“Wow,” Michael didn't know what to say.   
Calum stimulated his prostate more until he was just edging himself.   
“I-I don't want to cum on your jersey,” he said sadly.   
“Why not.”   
“Because I want to wear it afterwards,” he explained.   
Michael's eyes widened when he said that and he tried not to laugh at how needy Calum was. Michael thought it was absolutely adorable.   
“Okay, that's fine,” he tells him saving his jersey from cum stains.   
Calum feels himself about to cum so he pumps himself faster and plays with his prostate as much as he can before he cums all over his stomach with a fit of moans, whimpers, and heavy breathing.   
He puts the phone down for a moment to wipe the cum off of himself with a tissue and then put Michaels jersey on. It says his name on the back which made him feel even better about wearing it.  
Calum picks the phone up and breathlessly gives Michael a thank you.   
“Anytime,” Michael tells him truthfully, “so did you like it?”   
“It was better than I expected. But I think I may be a top,” Calum said.   
“Good, because I'm a bottom,” Michael said.   
Calum blushed and giggled slightly at the implication that they would be having sex sometime soon.   
“Don't flatter yourself,” he teased Michael.   
“Oh I'm pretty flattered right now,” Michael started laughing again on accident, “do you need me to talk to you some more? You know if you feel vulnerable right now.”   
“Just for a little bit,” Calum said turning on his side and placing the phone on speaker next to him.   
“I'll stay until you fall asleep,” Michael promised and he kept that promise.


	12. Chapter 12

There was never football practice on Wednesdays mostly because that was considered a “church day” and at Norwest most of the students went to youth groups or services. Calums parents never cared much about going to church, mostly because they were busy with work, but they still claimed to be christians.   
So because he had no plans to go to church, Calum was usually one of the only guys on the team that had no plans on Wednesdays so Michael offered him a ride home.   
“Yeah, sure,” Calum smiled and followed him out to the student parking lot.   
Calum didn’t start any conversations with Michael during class and he just assumed that he didn’t want anyone to “think things”. Michael never cared what people thought about him, as he’s told Calum many times, but he was starting to understand and accommodate for Calum.  
Once they got in the car Michael grabbed Calums hand and held it, locking their fingers. Calum accidentally gasped and looked around.   
“It’s okay, no one can see it,” Michael says softly and pulls out of his parking spot. Calum sinks into his seat a bit in relief.   
“Do you want to do something tomorrow night?” Michael asked a bit nervously.  
“Like as a date?”   
“If you want it to be...” Michael hesitated. 

“What do you want to do?” Calum asked wanting to know how he should prepare for a date with a boy.   
“See a movie? I know it’s not the most social date but it’ll be dark so no one will see you with me,” Michael tried his best to come up with something that Calum, would be comfortable with.  
“Yeah, sure,” Calum agreed feeling safe with that idea.   
Michael smiled and rubbed his thumb across Calums knuckles. He made a few more turns, knowing where Calum lived and pulled up into his driveway.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, going to kiss him goodbye.   
“You can come in for a little bit if you want?”Calum says as more of a question than a statement.   
Michael smiles knowing he didn't want to leave yet and walks in with him.  
When they walked in Calums parents were sitting on the couch watching TV.  
“Oh hey Cal, who is this?” Joy, Calums mother asked.  
“Hey mom, dad!” he didn’t know what to say, “When did you guys get home?”   
“This morning around nine, Who’s your friend?” David asked this time.  
“I’m Michael,” He gave them a smile and shook both of their hands, “I’m on the team with Michael.”  
“Where’s Daisy?” Joy asked curiously.  
“Why don’t you go upstairs to my room? I’ll be there in a bit,” Calum promised and pointed to the door. Michael nodded and did as he was told assuming Calum wanted to talk to his parents.   
“We broke up,” he said casually as he grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge next to the couch.   
“What? Why?” Joy asked in shock, “You’ve been with her for three years!”  
“I don’t like her anymore, I never did.”  
“What are you talking about?” David said confused.  
“I just dated her because we both thought we had too. I made varsity Freshman year and so did she. We were only dating out of convenience.”  
“No no no, I’m sure you can call her and apologize and she’ll take you back,” Joy protested.  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Well you break up with your girl, and then you start bringing a boy over to our house?” David whispered so Michael couldn’t hear, “People will think things.”  
“Who cares if people think things?” Calum said rolling his eyes.  
“I do! I don’t want people thinking my son is gay.”   
“What if I am gay?” Calum said out loud and instantly regretted it.   
Joy slapped him across the face and Calum felt the sharp red sting of her wedding ring on his cheek.  
“I’m gay,” Calum said again.  
Joy slapped him again on the other side of the face even harder this time.   
“I’m gay!” he shouted at her face not even flinching when she slapped him again.  
“Say it!” she yelled in his face and Calum remembered the day before when Michael said the same thing to break his walls down. Calum wasn’t going to let her break a wall.  
“I’m gay!”  
David grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the wall, “Get out!”   
Calum pushed his parents out of the way to scramble up to his room and ran into Michael sniffling on his bed.   
“I’m sorry,” Calum told him softly.  
“Broken glass, broken trophies, broken home,” He whispered and went to hug Calum.  
“Can I stay with you?” Calum asked with tears starting to leave his eyes.  
Michael nodded and helped him grab some stuff and put it in a bag.   
“I don’t want to go back down there..” Calum said scared.  
“Come on, we can go out the window,” Michael suggests and Calum nods his head.   
As he’s shimmying down the drain pipe he hears his parents coming into his room looking for him, Joy sees the open window and runs to it.  
“Calum, you get back here!”   
Calum jumps down the rest of the way and runs to Michael's car while Joy and David run to the driveway. Michael has trouble starting the car when David runs out of the house and pounds on the passenger seat window yelling at his son.   
“Get back in here you faggot!” he yells and Calum feels dirty again. He feels like he must be straight. He shakes his head and grabs Michael’s hand to make the thought go away.  
“I will not have a queer son!” he yells and pounds on the window again as Michael gets the car to start and pulls out of the driveway.  
Calum laughs and rolls down the window, “You’re right, you won’t!” he says as they drive away.


End file.
